chronicles_of_etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Midpeak
Info Name: Midpeak Races: Dwarf, Elf Rumored Government: Council of Kings, Seat of Power: Traunch Leader: Deld-Mogrim Ironheart History Long before the humans roamed the north freely, the Dwarves ruled the land. though first they came from underground. During those times, they were lead by Chieftains, the tribes of the underground constructed tunnels and cave networks criss-crossing across the continent, the tribes were small, and there were many of them. Some still remain in tribes today. The Tribes stayed seperate except when one declared war on another, then it would systematically cause warfare between all dwarven clans, uniting against eachother, until it tones down again.one day however, one tribe decided to go to the surface. the Ironheart tribe. above, they found a bright, white world of ice and snow. Quickly, they started to adapt, hunting animals for their coats, and building shelters of the abbundance of Iron from the cave networks. The Dwarves became civilized quickly, they scattered across the mountains, and built their kingdoms from the metals, the above clans invited the clans from below to join them at the surface. Most declined, saying it was sick and outlandish. Others left to join them. They formed together under the leadership of one. They gave him the title of Traunch. While the Kings maintained their title of King. Each ruling from different corners of the newly formed nation of Midpeak, the head of state had the final say in all kingdoms. They found human explorers traveling through their land eventually, they brought the human back to Niria-Herri, he was banished, and sent back to Sahothin. the Dwarves told him they wanted nothing to do with such a freakishly tall creature. So he set out again. Soon, the dwarves began building along their eastern shoreline. Creating Sea-Faring ships that would bring them across great bodies of water. They began traveling, and mapping the world, as well as meeting other races. They noticed that they are freakishly short, and they were wrong to turn away the explorer. Still, they harbored ill will for the humans due to their immature mindset. Soon, after traveling the sea, they found a place similar to their homeland, a land of even taller humans. the Norn. The Dwarves were quick to befriend the Norn. They had a similar culture. Their life was about making a legend, Many norn heroes traveled west with the dwarves, back to Arathain. Some traveled the land, while some settled in Midpeak, creating the first western Norn clan, the Farsighted Clan was formed. The Dwarves watched the humans, hiring the Dashade to tell them about the conflict between light and dark. this interested them. But it also showed they could not be trusted. They studied it, while building up their defenses on all sides, from Mitteforn, to the valleys leading into Sahothin. Now, the Dwarves see an age of prosperity, and joy. And unpresidented peace. Nobody around them is able to combat them, as they are all wrecked by war, and the dwarves saw themselves as the strongest nation in Etheria, and they may very well be right.